


The One With The Invisible Dicks

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Gangbangs ftw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has... fantasies. Kylo is obliging. The Force is either horrified, or now in a polyamorous relationship with them.





	

Hux had been prepared (almost) for Kylo to decline. After all, the Force was something intensely personal for him, and although Hux had benefited in the past (choking hands, both of them balancing in precarious positions, orgasms that didn’t ever seem to end, orgasms that were followed rapidly by _yet more orgasms_ ) there was one thing tweaking your bedplay and another in asking your beloved to literally fuck you with it.

And although Kylo _said_ he was open to hearing _anything_ (if not, perhaps, acting on it) and he _had_ been enthusiastic or open to every attempted depravity so far, there was going to be something he asked that was beyond okay. Something that Kylo’s nose would turn up to, and Hux would be exposed for the sick, depraved little fuck he was. The fact he’d yet to even find a mild dislike made him sure it would be an all-or-nothing response, and one day Kylo would write him off as disgusting and sick, and that would be the end of it.

_I want it to feel like… multiple… men are using me._

**Oh.**

_Not really. Not really there. With… toys, or with the Force, maybe… and you, too_.

**Do they need to have personalities?**

And he’d cringed himself deeper down. No. That was the point. He was supposed to be some cumslut whore in a seedy cantina, fucked every which way and loving it. 

He could _never_ become a sex tourist, but my _stars_ had he jerked it to the thought plenty of times. Maybe worse. Maybe even pushed over a bar, or into a wall, and told his mouth is too pretty not to fuck. Torn between wanting and not wanting… in reality, he’d be disgusted, of course. Thoughts of diseases or going too far, but in his head it could all be…

Kylo had nodded, told him to ‘leave it with him’, and they’d gone back to snuggling and Hux had forgotten - more or less - all about it.

Until today.

When he’d found himself greeted by a Kylo wearing… well. He was already in the short, mesh top with suspender belts over his shoulders, accentuating the stretch of them. His hair was uncharacteristically pinned at the back of his head, and there was a blaster at one hip, saber at the other. He looked like some badly put together version of a lowlife spacer trash, or what Kylo imagined one would look like, anyway. 

It was almost too stupid to be sexy. Almost.

“Come for some shore leave, have you?” Kylo asks.  


So he’s planning on ‘role play’, is he? Not just launching straight into it.

“Need to blow off steam,” Hux agrees, peeling off hat, gloves, and coat.  


He feels hands take the coat from his fingers, pulling it away and tossing it elegantly to one side. Feels the air grow thick as suddenly Kylo walks into his bubble of safety, encroaching and filling up every last bit of air, until Hux’s ass hits the wall and a hand frames his head on either side. He _feels_ the few inches they have between them in height, suddenly. Feels so small under Kylo’s adamant intent. 

“You look like you might explode with it,” comes the way too corny line.  


Hux laughs, but the laughter is cut short by the sudden presence of a knee between his legs, pushed up and into his groin. Kylo’s head tilts as he uses his lower body strength to rut against him like that, and Hux’s blood all rushes southerly, his own weight sinking down so he can rub the bulge in his pants against said knee. 

“I might. Been so long.” Lies. They had a quickie in the ‘fresher this morning.   


“Your balls blue as a Chiss?” Kylo mocks, and then there’s a hand fondling him, even though both of the Knight’s are visibly pressed around his head.  


Hux’s head bounces in agreement, and he twitches into the fake hand, wanting more stimulus. 

“I have some friends. Good boy like you might be just what we need. That mouth of yours looks empty without a cock in it. Maybe we should see how slutty your holes really are…”  


He’s pushed down to his knees, then, and Hux grabs hold of Kylo’s thighs. He grabs hold, and pushes his face hungrily into his groin, sniffing like it’s the most delicious scent he’s ever known: man, musk, and lust. It might _be_ the most delicious scent he’s ever known, and when a hand pinches under his mouth and forces his jaw open… he gazes lovingly up as a full shaft is drawn across his lips, without ever pushing inside. He tries to beg, chasing it, but the hand won’t let him go and he’s frustrated. It draws across his lips, but then there’s a push in, even though Kylo’s own cock just taps the corner of his mouth.

The pressure is like a real dick, and he finds his lips and tongue and teeth shifting as he’s penetrated by nothing but pure air. Underneath it all is the tapping of Kylo’s actual cock over his lips, making his head short out at the double sensation. Hux tries to move his tongue, but it’s pinned down. Air still goes through his nose, but it feels like something is penetrating all the way to the back of his throat. Hands still hold his hair, and Kylo trails his leaking cock all over his face, marking his territory.

“You like that,” the Knight coos. “Don’t you.”  


Hux can’t really answer, so he blinks up at him and does his best not to gag.

The pressure doesn’t ease up, a slow pulsing like a waving toy starting to stimulate at his lips and the edge of his tongue. He’s dragged by his hair up and then he feels hands rip and tug at his clothing, ruining buttons and seams. He’s stripped by at least six pairs of hands, all scratching over him and pulling and tugging. His nipples are almost wrenched raw, and then he’s slammed onto the table with his clothing flayed away from him, and hands in every position. Around his wrists, his biceps, his thighs, his hips, his stomach, his ankles. He’s spread-eagled, and touches glide over every inch of him, making him choke harder on the false cock in his mouth.

It’s perfect, because there’s no-one there, no one there but Kylo, and he still feels filthy, disgusting, nasty and used. He looks up - a minor worry in case his lover isn’t enjoying this at _all_ \- and sees the lower lip bitten in by incisors, the flush of concentration on his face, the swollen cock he’s choking at the base. He’s working hard, and Hux wonders how it feels for him?

 **Good**  comes the mental thought.

Hux smiles around invisidick number one, and parts his legs a little wider in invitation. He can’t tell what the sliding touches over his torso are meant to be - dicks, fingers, tongues, appendages - but it doesn’t matter. They glide across his skin, pushing, prodding and poking, and he feels the pinch as his ass is hoisted up. There’s a pressure there, and Hux feels the ‘cock’ from in his mouth pull out.

He has a momentary reprieve before it feels like two, more slender things - fat thumbs? Slim dicks? - start to alternate their thrusts; never fully leaving his mouth, but never all the way in at once. It’s wonderful, and then there’s a slap of cold lube to his ass and a twisting, writhing, cork-screw like sensation that creaks in, then winds out of his rear. Again, and he’s kicking with only his feet at the sensation of being bored wide, then let back go. Fake hands on his prick, choking it to stop it from bouncing, and more on his balls.

Kylo’s all but in a trance, now, his attention given over to this loveplay. Hux feels a wave of gratitude that he’d give him this, this fake moment of being some sexual playground. That he wouldn’t feel insecure or inadequate because of Hux’s little private fantasies, and the love in his heart spreads and multiplies a hundredfold. _No one_ would ever do this for him. Give him precisely what he wants, just because he wants it. No one would see his pathetic fantasies and deliver on them.

Hux would never leave Kylo. Not just because of the sex, but because he’s seen things. Seen deep things, and still loves him. He’s such a wonderful lover, and… friend. Confidant.

And bloody magician, because now his cock is being stroked by at least three hands, and there’s a lever of pressure slotted into his asshole, bearing down and opening him wide. It pushes against his prostate, and he sees literal stars. Like, the fabric of the universe sort of thing.

The twisty corkscrew is replaced by the First Order Utility Knife of invisidicks, each thrust inside being a different shape, size, texture. Hux is floating on the multiple sensations, and he doesn’t even notice for a second when the hand around his dick is _warm_.

But then he does. And he looks up. And he sees soft, caring, open brown eyes. A face drawn with concentration, and a reedy breath. 

“Enough?” he asks.  


Yes, yes, yes. His mouth is full, so he nods. The cock in his mouth goes, replaced by real lips and tongue. He’s too fucked to kiss back, enjoying the thrust of it as he feels the invisible touches fade to real ones. The cock inside his flinching hole is _real_. Warm, pulsing, throbbing, **real**. Alive. Not Force-conjured, and Hux tries to tighten around it, but mostly just cries into Kylo’s mouth as he’s taken so hard the bed hates them.

Kylo cheats one last time, a pressure inside his body pushing down on his prostate to edge him over. Hux bucks like _crazy_ , the sensation so good, so much, so wonderful… the hand on his cock beats fiercely, and he’s spurting all over his now-untouched belly, with Kylo fucking the spurts out of him.

Rut. Rut. Rut. 

He feels the gush of it inside, warm and sticky and lovely, and he doesn’t know when he grabbed hold of Kylo, but he’s glad he did. His lover collapses on top of him, panting and sweaty, and he paws groggily at his neck and shoulders.

“So…. good,” he murmurs, content and delighted and all those good things.  


“Anything for you,” Kylo replies, and kisses the side of his mouth like he hasn’t just fucked the come right out of him. Sweet, innocent, and perverted.   


Just how he likes his Knight. 


End file.
